


Take A Byte

by heresie_irisee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drunk Sex, F/F, First Time, Frottage, PWP, Trans Female Character, allusions to kinkiness but this one's vanilla, barbie doll anatomy, set some nebulous time after the Everyone Lives ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresie_irisee/pseuds/heresie_irisee
Summary: Hannah Anderson and Connie spend an evening together.





	Take A Byte

**Author's Note:**

> gratuitous fem!Hank/fem!Connor smut heyyy  
> Titled for [Janelle Monáe's glorious robot sex anthem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuWyu7ipsJ8)

Until recently, Hannah thought it took a particular kind of pathetic to screw an android. Her reasoning being, she's never even been tempted, and she's about as pathetic as they come.

The thing is, Hannah reflects through the blur of alcohol as she tries to navigate Connie's tongue in her mouth, that was when she thought screwing an android was a particularly elaborate way to masturbate, and when ads for pleasure models were still everywhere to make her skin crawl.

The point being, sex with an android is now sex with another person, and isn't that still weird to think about. That what she wants with Connie, and that thing she's had labelled neatly in a sad little box for so long are one and the same.

She'd say she's too drunk for this, but she's just drunk enough to put the moves on Connie in the first place. Bit of a catch-22, that.

Still, if she'd imagined android sex, she'd have pictured something a little bit too perfect, like everything androids do. Tongue pressure perfectly calibrated to entice, expert fondling of erogenous zones, that kind of shit. And here she is, on her own couch, with a terminally cute android sucking on her face, and she apparently needs to give her a seminar on kissing 101 because yeah, no, not going to work.

Because sex with an android is now sex with a person, and Connie's person apparently has no idea what she's doing.

Hannah raises her head, keeping Connie in place with vigorous application of pressure to her shoulders when she tries to follow. Too vigorous, for a human, but hey, here's already an upside to this: she doesn't have to check herself, because there's not a goddamn thing she can do to Connie.

Connie looks at her with wide brown puppy-dog eyes, her LED yellow and turning sluggishly, because Connie likes to prove her wrong like that.

"Hey, you alright?" Hannah asks.

"Yes, I'm fine," she says, just a beat too late. She blinks a few times. "I'm sorry if that was unsatisfactory, but–"

Hannah waits. Then, when no answer comes: "But... what?"

Connie looks down. "My tongue is a very sensitive tool. I was caught up in analyzing you."

Hannah can't help it; she makes a face. 

"I thought you wouldn't like that," Connie murmurs. She never _looks_ embarrassed, not the way humans do, but by now Hannah can tell when she's feeling awkward. She is now.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird." She grins. "But it says something about how much I've been wanting this that it's not killing the mood."

Connie's shy smile is something to see. Really, Hannah has a few choice words for whoever designed her to be this goddamn cute. She tries to resist the urge to lean down and kiss Connie, then remembers she has no good reason to resist.

She keeps it short and sweet, though.

"I could download protocols for this, if you'll give me a moment," Connie says when Hannah breaks the kiss.

"Who says I want you to be a sex goddess?" Hannah frowns.

"I won't be unless you want me to."

"Nope, still gross." When Connie's lips thin, Hannah takes her face in her hands, stroking the silicon-smooth skin of her cheeks. She gets sidetracked by that for a second or two. The freckles were specifically put there to torment her, she's halfway convinced. "What I mean is, if that's the kind of thing I wanted I'd go look for it. I expected you to be… very _you_ about the whole thing."

"Very me?" Connie's eyes are boring into hers. Hannah shivers a little.

"Like when you tried to small talk at me, your first day at the precinct."

"Oh." Connie looks down again, but this time it's with a pleased little smile. Lovely. Hannah nuzzles her hair, as positive reinforcement. "Yes, I think I see what you mean."

Connie's hands come to settle on her waist. This is familiar. It's actually more familiar than she'd like to admit, having Connie's arms around her when she's had a few. It never fails to send a shiver of excitement through her, but this time it's warranted.

She doesn't know why she'd once assumed androids were cool to the touch. Connie is just as warm as a human would be. Warmer.

"I think I'd still like to download them, if you don't mind." When Hannah opens her mouth, Connie cuts her off. "All of the information I have on intimacy is the kind of things that would be relevant to an investigation. I'd rather not access them right now."

Hannah shudders. "No, yeah, go ahead then."

She's expecting Connie to go vacant where she sits, but instead, she buries her face into Hannah's shoulder. Her breath is dry on Hannah's neck, subtly artificial. Her hair, under Hannah's fingers, is too fine to be this stiff.

"I downloaded the Virgin Package, Version 8.35." Connie whispers into her ear, and Hannah is simultaneously appalled and hit with a bout of sudden lust. Since when does she get off on despoiling virgins?

"I feel like such a cougar," she says. "Please tell me this thing doesn't tell you how to act."

"It's just a basic information package. I thought you'd find it funny. Apparently you're not the only human who didn't want their androids to undergo too radical a change for this."

"Hold up, who said you were _my_ android?"

"You did, once." 

Right. Hannah generally tries to scrub that entire night clear off her memory, but she did say that. She's never at her finest right before puking.

Connie pulls away, and the look on her face is both soft and embarrassed. "I wouldn't mind, you know. Now that I can choose who I belong to."

Hannah kisses her again.

She'll be thinking about the implications of that in the morning, she knows, and probably into the small hours tomorrow night, but right now it doesn't matter. Right now, what matters is that their weird co-dependant thing works, and she very much wants to take it to bed.

The info package seems to be working, or perhaps Connie is more braced for it. When she licks at Hannah's mouth, it's less insistent, more sensual. When Hannah lets her in, Connie climbs into her lap, and she loves that. She hasn't been with a woman since her ex-wife – she'd forgotten how much she enjoys having height and weight over her partners.

She slips her hands under Connie's shirt, just resting on the small of her back. Her skin is soft, but firm. Her tongue is still strangely dry, but Hannah is getting used to it – she's probably drooling enough for two anyhow. It teases alongside hers, almost hesitant. There are hands in her hair, and she'll need to tell Connie to pull harder, whenever her mouth isn't busy.

After what could be two minutes or twenty, Hannah reluctantly pulls away. Connie's eyes are half-lidded, her mouth hangs open. She looks – well, Hannah would say _aroused_ , if it didn't seem too good to be true.

She presses Connie tighter against her. Her legs open so wide. Damn, but androids definitely have upsides.

"That package tell you to look like that?" She asks into the skin of Connie's jaw. While she's there, she sucks a few kisses into her neck for good measure.

"No," Connie's voice has the slightest, most immensely satisfying catch in it. "I just… I like this. Kissing."

That makes Hannah look up. "Really?"

"Really." Connie raises an eyebrow. "I probably wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think I'd get anything out of it."

"Tell me about it?" Hannah is desperate to know, suddenly. She honestly thought Connie would only humor her, maybe get a kick out of the intimacy. Even that was when she let herself think about Connie not rejecting her outright. She'd never really thought Connie could want – 

Well. That Connie _would_ want her.

"Well, like I said, my tongue is very sensitive." Connie licks her lips, as if to chase the ghost of Hannah there. She's never licked her lips before, that Hannah could see. "My chemical analysis functions are going into overdrive, but I also opened the sensory feedback channels as far as they could go, and I'm also trying to anticipate what you'll do next and what you would like. It's like– "

Connie pauses for a few moments, her LED glowing amber. Hannah holds her breath.

"It's like there's nothing but you in the world. There's something new every millisecond, and no space for anything else."

"Huh." Hannah isn't sure why Connie would want that, but she'll take it. It makes her feel warm, in a way completely distinct from how wet she's been getting.

"It makes me want to lick you elsewhere," Connie whispers, and oh, the little asshole knows exactly what she's saying. Hannah kisses her again, bites at Connie's smirk in the hope it'll induce Connie to do the same to her.

It works. She's feeling smug about it. Then Connie moves down to bite gently at Hannah's neck, and that train of thought is pretty effectively short-circuited.

She cops a feel of Connie's breasts, through her shirt. Those feel exactly lifelike – humanlike, rather – and she can't help snorting to herself at the Cyberlife engineers' priorities. Still, with Connie a warm weight across her thighs, teeth on her collarbone, and a palmful of perfect breast in each hand, it's hard to muster up the strength for righteous indignation.

When Connie finds her sweet spot, right at the base of her neck, she lets out a low moan, and– 

Connie's on her feet before her faster than Hannah can blink, or so it seems through the beer fuzz. "What?" She croaks out.

Connie smiles at her, a bright simulated flush on her cheeks. It can't be real; if it were, it would be blue. Is that a conscious choice of Connie's, then, to make her cheeks look so biteable?

"I thought we could take this to bed," she says, her tone cool as a fucking cucumber. There's a small part of Hannah that tone does _things_ to, honestly, but she thinks it might be wiser to keep it vanilla. Either way around. No matter how tempting it is.

Hannah holds out a hand for Connie to help her up. Even holding on to her, she stumbles once on the way to her bedroom, and it's not the booze. Maybe putting her hands on Connie's ass hadn't been a wise move.

They nearly trip over Sumo in their hurry to get to the bed, and only Connie's quick reflexes save Hannah's poor dog from being trampled. Connie quickly and efficiently leads him out of the bedroom – Hannah hears the sound of the treat box being shaken out, and she's pretty glad everyone under her roof is getting lucky tonight. They all deserve it.

She takes her jeans and socks off, and sits on the bed. For a moment, she wonders if she has the time to change into some decent underwear before Connie comes back.

Connie probably doesn't give a shit, else Hannah's sense of style would have scared her off months ago, but still. If she'd known she would go for it tonight, she would have at least not worn a literally ten-year-old pair.

Before she can even decide, though, Connie opens the door. She smiles at Hannah, a big toothy one that feels like it's punching a hole through Hannah's sternum. It's an _excited_ smile, she realises.

Connie's hands go to her fly, but Hannah motions her to come to bed. She really wants to get those pants off herself. With her teeth. If Connie doesn't like it, she shouldn't wear pants this tight.

Connie straddles her again as they make out like teenagers. She could really get used to that. 

Connie's fingertips are rubbing at her nipple through her shirt, and her breath hitches. She acutely aware Connie is copying her moves, following her lead, and that feels so good, somehow. Connie's usually three steps ahead of her in everything – and even when she's not, she's only a download away from overtaking her. But this time, she isn't, because Hannah asked her not to.

Hell, maybe she does have a virginity kink. Maybe her fifties have turned her into a dirty old woman.

She starts to unbutton Connie's shirt. It's silky and blue, looks good on her, and feels nice against Hannah's hands, but not as nice as Connie's bare skin would, she suspects.

She's damn right, of course.

Connie's breasts really are perfect. Big, but not out of place on her frame, covered in pale purple lace. Hannah raises an eyebrow as she traces her fingers over the edges of Connie's bra.

"I didn't know androids even wore underwear."

"I don't know about the others." Connie's tone is dreamy. She's looking down at her own chest – or at Hannah's hands on it. "We used to be given plain ones along with our uniforms. I like these better. They look good, don't they?"

"Fucking gorgeous," Hannah breathes as she bends her head to kiss along the path of her fingers. Connie's hands tangle in her hair, and tug slightly. Hannah moans.

"You seem to enjoy pain," Connie whispers.

"Mmmhm. Tiny bit. Just to give things an edge."

"I don't feel pain." Connie tugs harder. Hannah clenches her thighs. "I just get warning messages."

Hannah blinks her eyes open, and, regretfully, lifts her head up from Connie's cleavage.

"But if what you like about kissing is the overstimulation…" she trails off, not sure how to say _Hey, would you let me beat you up sometime? 'Cause I'd fucking love to._

"Oh." Connie looks considering. "Maybe."

"We could find out some other time." Hannah's heart is galloping in her chest like a racehorse.

"I'd like that," Connie says, and Hannah drags her down to the bed on top of her, sticking a knee between her thighs.

She hasn't felt this hot and bothered in an actual decade.

Connie kisses her, this time, and Hannah lets herself lie back and enjoy it. She trails her fingers down Connie's spine in lazy passes, from her nape to the waistband of her dress pants. Connie is always so put-together, there's something so hot about having her half-dressed with her hair all messed up.

When Connie's hands drift to her breasts again, she brings them to her shirt buttons instead. Connie wastes no time in opening it.

Hannah feels self-conscious for a moment. Again, she tries telling herself that Connie won't care; Hannah hardly looks like the pinnacle of attractiveness with her clothes on, and Connie's still there. But there's still no hiding the fact that she's not wearing a bra because there's no point, when her tits are smaller than her love handles.

Immediately, Connie's lips latch onto one of her nipples, and any self-consciousness is thankfully washed away by how goddamn strange that feels. Mostly good strange, but strange. Connie's tongue _moves_ like a tongue, she's using her teeth just the right amount – oh, she bets Connie is cataloguing how much pain she likes with her pleasure in a disturbing amount of detail – but it's dry, and her head keeps convincing her that Connie's using her fingers instead. It's weirding her out.

She tugs on Connie's hair in a meaningful kind of way. It takes a minute, but she lifts her head, a confused look on her face.

"Sorry. It's just… you don't have saliva." She's blushing, though it probably doesn't register over how ruddy she must be by now. She told herself if she got the chance to do this, she'd take Connie as she was, but it's… stranger than she anticipated.

"Oh." Connie bites her lip. (It's cute.) "Do you have any lubricant?"

"In a box under the bed." Honestly, what kind of a question is that. Even apart from everything else, she's been single for five years.

Connie fishes the box out. It's also home to Hannah's collection of dildoes, plugs, and bullet vibes. Among other things. She can feel the self-consciousness creeping back, and she ruthlessly tramples it down. She has needs.

Connie makes no comment, anyway. Wordlessly, she gets a generous amount of lube on her hands, briefly warms it up, and–

She just slathers it all over Hannah's breasts. She can't help it; she laughs.

"It's more efficient," Connie says. She's embarrassed. "I don't want to have to stop to put more on."

"It's fine." Hannah gives a last giggle. "Sex doesn't have to be serious all the time, you kn– oh, Jesus Christ!"

Connie apparently decided she needed to redouble her efforts anyways, and she's licking, sucking, and nibbling on Hannah's breasts with the kind of single-minded focus that tells Hannah she probably ran a simulation. She would find that weird, except her nipples happen to be one of the most sensitive parts of her, and the only thing running through her mind is _oh, God, yes_.

Connie is perfect.

Just the sight of her at work, when Hannah manages to drag her eyes open, is enough for Hannah to break and grind herself against Connie's thigh. Connie barely pauses for half a second, before she smoothly starts undoing her fly with the hand she's not using to hold herself up.

Hannah tries to help, she really does. She's more of a hindrance than anything, what with the way her hands have gone clammy and trembling, but she tries.

Abruptly, Connie stops, and sits back. Hannah whines in protest.

Connie looks smug as hell, but she's breathing hard. It makes Hannah want to pin her down and take her down a peg. Just as soon as she gets her own hands under control.

When Connie slips out of her pants, Hannah is unsurprised to see her panties match her bra. They're a little slip of a lacy thing, that look like Hannah could tear them off with the barest effort. As she kisses Connie again, slow and as sensual as she knows how to make it, she hooks a thumb into Connie's panties and begins to tug them down.

Connie stops her with a hand on her wrist. Hannah frowns, breaking the kiss.

"Alright?"

Connie gives her a little smile. "If you want. But I don't have anything under there. I thought it might make you uncomfortable."

From the strain in her shoulders, Hannah suspects it's not _just_ Hannah's comfort she's looking out for. She puts a hand on Connie's bra clasp instead. "How about this?"

"That's fine." Connie kisses her, relaxing. Hannah takes her time taking off her bra. She can't quite decide if Connie looks sexier with it on or off.

She guesses she'll need to see Connie in a wide range of bras, and topless several times, to decide. She'll run that by her; she thinks Connie would approve.

Her nipples are small and perky, slightly asymmetrical. Once again, the thought of the cyberlife engineer in charge of breasts crosses her mind. What a job. You must get used to it after a while, which would be a fucking shame. She'd hate to get desensitized to tits like these.

She rolls Connie's nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, which unfortunately doesn't seem to do anything for her; then she sucks on her tongue, which does.

Connie pushes her back down, and puts her hands on the line of Hannah's underwear. Hannah nods.

She's not sorry to see those panties go. Why does she even still have them? She's too old for cutesy shit like rose print.

Connie's thigh is so warm as it settles back between hers.

Connie kisses her again, licking into her mouth in time with her hands on Hannah's chest. It's so good. Hannah grabs blindly for the bottle of lube. When she finds it, she pumps some directly on Connie's thigh – her pussy does get wet, but not as much as a cis one.

The lube is cold, but the both of them are running hot enough that it warms quickly. When she starts grinding in earnest, she can't help the noises spilling from her throat. Connie is panting into her mouth, thrusting against her the slightest bit. Hannah can feel the artificial muscle of her ass tensing rhythmically under her hands.

She really, really wishes she could return the favor properly.

Connie grabbed the lube back, and she spreads it everywhere. Cleanup's gonna be a bitch, but Hannah doesn't give a single fuck. Connie licks her jaw, her ear, her collarbone. Hannah shies away as she tries to go for her pits, then moans, as Connie puts her mouth back on her breasts.

Connie's arm is wrapped around her hips now, her arm on the small of Hannah's back helping her keep her rhythm even, and goddamn, the _strength_ she needs to do that – Hannah isn't light–

Connie bites down on her nipple, just this side of too hard, and Hannah comes with a gasp.

Her toes are curling, her nails digging into Connie's skin uselessly. For a moment, she feels like she's floating.

When she opens her eyes, it's to the sight of Connie looking at her like – like she can't get enough of the sight of her. She smile the dopey smile of the satisfied, and hugs Connie close.

Their breasts are sliding together, covered in lube. It feels incredibly nice. She thrusts her chest against Connie's a little, shivering through the aftershocks.

"I'd never seen someone have an orgasm before," Connie says, and Hannah laughs.

"Well, how'd ya find it?"

"It makes me want to have one," she says, and lifts her head up to kiss her softly.

Hannah threads her clean hand through Connie's hair. Too soft, too stiff, but absolutely right.

" _Could_ you have one?"

"I think so." Connie's LED blinks yellow, there and gone. "Yes. I'll just need to get some rewiring done. And get an attachment."

Oh, Hannah is very much looking forward to that. She kisses Connie's neck.

For a long while, they just stay like that, sharing body heat and probably getting glued together slowly. Again, no fucks given, it's more than worth it. Connie doesn't seem to do pillow talk, and Hannah's grateful. In her state, she'd probably get incredibly sappy, and pray for a swift death in the morning.

Even though Connie might welcome sappy.

It's just too soon, Hannah thinks. Fucking is one thing; she'd be more than happy to keep communicating with her body and only become mushy when it becomes absolutely necessary to say something before her heart bursts out of her chest. It's the way she's always done things. It's won her a divorce and some regrets, but she's too old to change now.

"Hannah?" Connie's voice cuts through her thoughts. There's something tentative in it, and Hannah wonders if she thought too soon.

She considers feigning sleep, then realises that Connie would see right through her. She hums.

"What's your refractory period?"

Hannah might actually love her. God damn it.

"Depends," she answers. She thrusts her hips up experimentally. "I think we've about hit it. Seriously?"

Connie pushes herself up to look at her. There's something so eager in her face. "Only if you want to, of course. But I really wanted to use my mouth on you."

"That's fine!" More like Christmas come early, really, if unexpected. "I'll just, uh, need something inside me, to go again this soon."

Connie nods at her seriously, then cracks a smile. She gets up – her panties are soaked through with lube, Hannah notes in passing – and brings back her box of toys to set it next to Hannah on the bed.

Hannah fishes out a small-ish one. Connie grabs the dildo from her fingers and inspects it carefully. Hannah desperately tries to remember the last time she boiled her toys. She's fairly sure she hasn't used that one since.

Either way, it seems to pass muster. Connie puts it aside, and slides closer, a question on her face. Hannah answers her with a kiss.

Connie wastes no time in putting her hands back on Hannah's chest, and Hannah has to take her wrist away from the one she bit, which is still a bit oversensitive.

So she puts that hand between her legs instead.

Connie is already breathing hard again, and their kisses are getting sloppy. For the first time, Hannah wonders if this is frustrating for her – if she can just feel her desire mounting, with no relief in sight.

But hell, Connie offered. Hannah's got to trust her to know what she does and doesn't want.

She guides Connie's fingers through her folds, has them dip into her the slightest bit. She needs the tease to do this again.

She tries sucking Connie's tongue in and out of her mouth. It's surprisingly difficult to do, but she gets a broken moan for her efforts that makes her pull away and bury her head into Connie's shoulder for a minute to catch her breath.

Connie's breasts are pressing into her, and her fingers are still moving on her pussy, barely brushing over her clit, so it's not very effective.

"God, you're so hot," she breathes into Connie's warm skin. Connie's hand presses just a bit firmer against her in response. "Like that, yeah–"

Hannah grabs for the dildo and lubes it up. It slides into her so smoothly, she barely feels it go in – but when she clenches down…

God, she loves this. Already spent, feeling full and oversensitive, just shy of too much as Connie's fingers slide and slide over her, never staying where she wants them to go.

She kisses Connie again, scraping her teeth across her tongue. Connie trembles against her and that's the best feeling in the _world_ –

She tries to remember the point of this before she loses herself again, and meaningfully presses down on Connie's shoulders. Connie looks at her for a beat, then folds down smoothly.

Isn't she a pretty sight, down on her hands and knees for her.

She takes a few short, experimental licks that already have Hannah's toes wanting to curl. Maybe she should have warned her that just because she can go again doesn't mean she can take it slow.

But no, her rhythm is smoothing out, her presses growing firmer, until they settle on a speed and pressure that have Hannah let out a quiet curse, then another, then an unending stream– 

She's sincerely hoping Connie is _trying_ to make her come as quickly as she can, but before she can even think to tell her to slow down, Connie presses the dildo more firmly against her inner walls, sucking lightly on her clit, and Hannah's tumbling over the edge. She shouts, and her hands on Connie's hair are locked in a death grip, her hips taking on a life of their own and grinding into Connie's mouth and her waiting tongue.

God, the _things_ she wants to do to her. Ride her face, tie her up and leave her hanging, have her fuck Hannah into the mattress– 

As she collapses back down onto the mattress, she honestly thinks she might never catch her breath. The second one's always better, but _fuck_.

Her vision is blurry with tears as Connie slides back up into her field of view.

Hannah kisses her wordlessly, and rests her eyes for a moment.

 

She blinks awake when Connie shakes her.

"Shit, did I seriously just fall asleep?" From the way she mumbles it, yes, yes she did.

Connie smiles, nuzzling into her shoulder. Her hair against Hannah's neck is slightly ticklish, but in the good way. "I didn't mind."

Hannah sniffs. "It's bad form. I know I'm a cranky old cow, but I thought I had better manners than that."

"I told you, I didn't mind. I went into stasis, too. Only, I think you might want a shower before you settle for the night."

"And you don't?" Hannah eyes the remnants of dried up lube on the both of them dubiously. Worth it, she reminds herself.

"Well, yes. But I'm done with stasis for the night."

"What? How long did we sleep?"

"Thirty-two minutes."

Hannah snorts. "I'm surprised you didn't give me the seconds on that."

"I have it down to the nanosecond, actually, if you'd prefer."

"Nevermind."

She sits up, and stretches. God, she hasn't felt this well-laid in years. If she hears a single peep about her good mood at the precinct tomorrow she'll punch someone. 

She glances at Connie sideways. "We could still share the shower, right?"

Connie smiles, and takes her hand.

When they get in and the gloriously warm water is streaming over the both of them, Connie looks just as breathtaking as Hannah thought she would.

The savior of the rebellion, with a body someone could worship and a face too cute for her own good. She could have anyone, really. Anyone at all, human or android, and she set her eye on a depressed, fifty-something washed-up cop with a drinking problem. Even allowing that androids don't have the same standards for hotness, it beggars belief. She holds Connie tighter.

"When I get my new attachments," Connie says out of the blue, "would you rather I get a penis or a vagina?"

"What?" Hannah says, her pity-party well and truly sidetracked.

"You enjoy penetration very much." There she nods toward the dildo that made it into the shower with them. "And you enjoy realistic models. I could get a penis, if you want me to."

Of course there'd be a chaser option. She doesn't even know why she's surprised. Maybe it's just that she put a lot of money, blood and tears into getting a vagina, and she's having trouble picturing Connie _wanting_ a dick.

"Connie, don't ask me to choose what's between your legs for you."

Connie hums. She looks thoughtful. "Well, I'd find it inconvenient to have to alter the fit of my pants."

"There you go, then. Go for a pussy."

"But wouldn't you want me to fuck you?"

"Of course I would! We'll get a good strap on. One that'll feel good for you too."

"But it won't feel the same." She frowns. "I think I'll just get an interchangeable one. They're more expensive, but I can try it both ways and decide what I like best."

Interchangeable. Hannah's vaguely jealous. "Why are you even asking me about this anyway?"

"Well…" Connie pulls her bashful face. Then she bends down and picks up something to show Hannah.

It's her bottle of water-proof lube.

Oh God.

**Author's Note:**

> Hannah, later that week: I have created a monster. I'm going to die of sex, and die happy.


End file.
